


A Refreshing Change

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Promstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute-ish break from all of the sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Refreshing Change

Jake was looking forward to Dirk coming over all day, upon arriving Dirk had made his way to Jakes bedroom where he is sitting on the bed listening to Jake talk about his guns. "And this-" Jake holds a gun up for inspection. "Is my newest edition to my collection." Jake grins maliciously and presses the barrel to Dirk's forehead. Dirk freezes, his eyes widening. "J-Jake..?" Jake moves the gun back do its farther away from his face but still in alignment for a headshot. "And I know exactly what I want to do with it." Dirk squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the clicking of the barrel. "Dirk Strider..." Jake pulls the trigger and confetti and a small banner pop out of the end. "Will you go to prom with me?" Dirk opens his eyes and laughs nervously. "Oh my god, dude... I thought you were going to kill me... Yes, yes I will go to prom with you." Jake smiles goofily and kisses the strider, giggling. "I'd never hurt you, Dirk. I love you too much."   
Dirk sighs softly and opens his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror, smiling a little he straightens his tie and does a once over to make sure everything is in place. The doorbell rings and he's quick to answer it. Jake stands in the doorway and is invited in by both striders, the elder always seeming to just materialize out of thin air and is herded into the living room for pictures of both of them.   
Once at the school Jake managed to drag Dirk onto the dance floor and the stated there almost all night, trying not to look like total dorks the entire time.   
They get back to Jake's house around 2 in the morning, laughing and talking about the night still. They both lay on the couch fall asleep almost instantly.   
Dirk gets home the next afternoon and goes to his room to change out or his tuxedo and into a loose T-shirt and sweatpants. Dave knocks lightly on the door and opens it, peeking his head in. "Hey, I ordered us some Chinese."   
Dirk nods a little. "Thanks, bro."   
"Come tell me about t the dance while we wait."  
Dirk nods and follows him into the living room. The pair makes themselves comfortable on the couch.   
"So, Dirk, did you guys have fun?"  
Dirk nods a little. "Yeah, we had a really good time."  
"Good, did you have sex?"   
Dirk glares at him."uhh, no. Why?"   
"Just wondering."   
There's a knock on the door and Dave answers it, taking their food and paying the delivery man. He sets the food on the coffee table and the two of them eat in silence.   
Dirk goes to bed after a quick shower and sighs softly, closing his eyes. "This has been a refreshing change." He says quietly and falls asleep


End file.
